


#22 - Gift

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [22]
Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: gift, Tokito.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: gift, Tokito. No beta.

"Hi," said Tokito, barely glancing up from his video game as Kubota shut the apartment door.

"You could say 'welcome home,'" observed Kubota, setting down two plastic shopping bags. One was from the local convenience store. 

"Welcome home," said Tokito, monotone, his eyes on the screen. Kubota shrugged and started to unpack the groceries.

"Oh, hey," said Tokito suddenly, stopping the play and turning around. "What's in that Game Den bag?"

"Only the latest Virtua Fighter. Want it?"

"Virtua!" breathed Tokito reverently. He got up and took the box from Kubota, smoothing the glossy cardboard. "Thank you, Kubo-chan!"

Kubota smiled.


End file.
